I Love Him
by StevieRae2011
Summary: It's complicated. Explanation and summary inside. HoN/anime crossover. Sorry, but there's no way i can explain it all in 254 characters. Expect a title change though. It's all I could think of at the moment. Fiveshot. Cool? So, R&R! You know you want to!
1. I Love Him

**Let me explain. This whole story started with a dream I had last night (August 4) that turned into a story in my head. It' not an original story, but doesn't fit anywhere on FanFiction, seeing as it's a book/anime crossover, so I decided to put it in the world it takes place in, the world of HoN. I won't give too much of the plotline, but basically it's about a girl named Stevie (OC), and a boy named Inuyasha, from the anime/manga InuYasha. They're best friends, nothing more. But, somewhere along the way, Stevie has fallen in love with him, but he doesn't see her that way. He is sort of a womanizer, and she does whatever she can to keep him away from other girls. But, how far will she go and will he see the light? Stay tuned, lol. I'm sorry this is the only place I could put it, but really the only thing that's not HoN related is Inuyasha, who is a half-demon. Please just humor me, I've had a Stephanie Meyer moment. You know, how the whole **_**Twilight**_** saga started with a dream? Well, yeah, that's how this story started. Anyways, so Inuyasha is a half-demon, about six hundred years old as of now. His precious Kagome died long ago, so about a hundred years ago, he came to the US. He's my profile pic, by the way. Read On! **

"Hey, Stevie," a voice said. My heart stopped, the sped up tenfold. I smiled and turned, my long brown hair swishing behind. He sat above me, smiling from a tree. His jeans had a rip at the knee and he wore a plain white t-shirt. His gorgeous white hair was tied back in a pony tale and his adorable dog ears twitched, looking for any sign of danger.

"Hey, Inuyasha." I smiled up at him, and started to climb up the tree to sit next to him. His eyes focused on the blue crescent on my forehead, not yet filled in. He had once told me it reminded him of his brother, who had died next to him in a war about a hundred years ago. At that last straw, he left Japan, his hope that Kagome would be reborn. It was the cutting of the last tie.

"Don't you have classes?" he asked, smirking. I smiled back.

"Don't you?" I replied. He had been Marked, about a day after I was. Everyone had stared at him. There had never been a half-demon fledgling before. I had never been one to stare, so I walked up to him, talked to him. He was closed up, sarcastic, snide. But, he was kind underneath. That was three years ago. We're now both six formers. He was scared, he knew this was the year most fledglings died. He was not afraid for himself, though, only for me. He was "a half-demon and no small thing like rejecting the Change" could kill him. Or so he said, but I was afraid for him though. He had adapted well to the United States, and to the modern world.

"I skipped. But, come on, Stevie, you never skip class." I smiled. I never did, unless I thought there was a good opportunity to hang out with him.

"I wanted to hang out." He smiled. He would skip again tomorrow night, wait in the very same tree, and I would join him. When a teacher came to look for us, we'd run, and I'd hide us in the lake using my water affinity. It happened every month, like clockwork. Sometimes I skipped with him, sometimes I didn't.

"Coming tomorrow night, too? I'll be useless tomorrow," he said, shaking his head. Tomorrow night was the new moon, when the symbol of our Goddess disappeared for the night. It was also the night that, due to his half-demon status, he turned human. Not that he looked bad as a human. In fact, he was cuter than as a half-demon. But, I was no one to get an opinion from. Because I- Inuyasha cut off my thoughts by talking.

"Hey, you stopped talking," he said, his eyes worried. "Are you getting sick?" I quickly reassured him I was fine.

"No, I was just thinking. People do that you know," I paused and said, "Unless they're like you, of course, with no brain in their head at all." I laughed and pushed him slightly. He pushed himself back further and fell out of the tree. I didn't even look behind me, I knew he had landed perfectly fine on his feet, both from his fledgling status and his status from birth. I dropped and held to the branch by my hands. I swung there for a moment before swinging myself forward, flipping in midair, and landing on my feet.

"Nice one," he said. I smiled and bowed dramatically.

"Stevie!" a voice called, "Inuyasha!"

"It's Stevie Rae," I said. He nodded. I smiled at him. "Ready, set-" He cut me off. "Go!" he yelled. We both took off. We jumped in the water, but I kept it away from us, leaving us in an air bubble.

"Well, that was close," I said. We both smiled and I finally was able to finish my thought from before. _I am no one to get an opinion from. Because I love him_.

**Okay, so, super short I know. Yes, the original nerd herd will make up most of teachers, making it more fit to HoN, and because in my dream Shaunee was there. Don't really remember what she did, but she was there. Why do dreams always have to be so fuzzy? Anyways, I'm actually kind of scared for how these reviews will turn out. I mean, I don't know how people will react to my mixing of HoN and InuYasha. Guess I'll figure it out huh? By the way, Inuyasha is OOC, sorta. He's kinda changed a bit as time passed... Anxious for answers, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	2. The Monster in Disguise

**Well, well, well. Two updates in two days. It's a miracle, huh? Anyways, I actually have solid plotline for this story! It's a five-shot. Now, I pretty much have it decided that all my stories will have a Halloween chapter, except this one because it already has an inflexible plot. This chapter is more about their personalities, the next is the chapter where my dream comes into play, and the next two are, well, let's just say four and five will be revealed when we get there. This is still the same night as last chapter. So, without further ado, I introduce Chapter 2! Read On! **

I smiled from under the water. His ears picked up the footsteps outside the water. Then, to our surprise someone dived. But, it wasn't Stevie Rae. It was Erin. Of course, the water affinity. She made an "out!" gesture and we reluctantly followed her to the surface.

"Why are you two skipping?" Stevie Rae asked, a frown on her face. Inuyasha flashed me a look only I would understand. The look said, _Don't tell._ So, I didn't. I simply shrugged. Stevie Rae turned to Erin. Erin then looked at us.

"Well, Stevie, Inuyasha. We have decided to let you off with a warning. Get to class!" We nodded and ran to our separate periods. Inuyasha thanked with his eyes as we ran. I simply nodded.

I went to my class- Literature with Damien- and sat down. The professor shot me a disappointed look, which I shrugged off. Anything to spend a minute or two with _him_. I took out my journal. We had an assignment. Each day, we'd write one thing in our journal about the most important things in our life. Today I began my entry, once again, I wrote of him.

_Journal, _

_I have no family. I have only a small circle of friends. Who do I have but him? I love him. He brings the sun when the clouds come. Who else can I rely on, Journal. Nyx would tell me to trust my heart. But, dearest Journal, I fear he does not want me. I fear he loves me as one would a sister, or a friend. But, I want _him_. I want no one but him. But, he wants every girl but me. Why must I be so enraptured by his eyes, by his voice? Why must I look at his lips and want to kiss them. Pray tell me Journal why my deepest heart of hearts seeks to make me miserable. For, by Nyx it's true, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, oh, Journal, I love him! I love him so much my heart aches and makes me want to cry. And, yet, his face makes me smile. Why must I feel this way? Why must they all get to have him? Especially her! He doesn't know, but it was her that day in the snow. It was her that made my heart break to pieces. It was her that made me cry for hours! It was her that made my hope die. Her that makes me feel like this. It's all her, her, her, her, her! And, yet, she's the one in his arms everyday. She's the one who he smiles at like she's perfect. I know that he's smiled at a hundred girls that way, but it's all the worse when it's her! Why, Journal, why? Heck, forget you, Journal! Why would Nyx have me suffer this pain? It's not fair! Why? _

_Sincerely, _

_Stevie Nightshade_

I closed my journal and placed the lock in its hooks, hiding the key safely in my shirt. I looked at my journal. It was full of so much raw emotion. Here was the only lace where I ever admitted how I truly felt. No one else could know. Especially not the girl in the seat next to me. Amelia Rolandolf.

Amelia was Inuyasha's for-the-moment girlfriend. She was everything I was not. She was tall, flawless. Her gorgeous blonde hair cascaded down her back, straight as a pin. Her gorgeous blue eyes hid what only I could see- a beast. Under the perfect pale skin, strong cheek bones, and regal nose and eyebrows lurked an ugly beast with only two thoughts- get every boy in school, and make every threatening girl feel as small as possible. Behind those perfect, straight, white teeth hid a tongue capable of both the kindest, sweetest, most innocent words and words hurt like a physical wound. She apparently considered me a threat.

Amelia knew my secret. She had seen me looking at him, seen the longing in my eyes. She held it over at my head. Once I dared to stand up to her and she screamed at me.

"Listen, you little pest!" she had said. "He's mine! You will never, _ever_ be good enough. He'll never want you. He will never look at you the way you look at him. If you ever even dare to look at him again, I will make sure that he will never want to look at your face again. You know what he told me? He told me the only reason he talks to you is because he feels sorry no one else will. You understand?" She slapped me across the face, tossed me down, spit next to me, then left me crying in the snow.

I had lain there until Inuyasha had come looking for me. He saw my tears and asked who had hurt me. I wouldn't tell him. I simply cried on his chest, taking comfort in his anger. I meant he cared.

I returned from my reverie when my name was.

"Yes, Professor Damien?" My cheeks flushed red. He looked exasperated and repeated the question.

"Would you like to share your journal today, Miss Nightshade?" My throat closed, my heart stopped. I saw Amelia take vicious joy in my predicament. My mind was cast back once more to her threats. I shook my head.

"No, sir." He looked shocked.

"Stevie. Read, please." I shook my head, tears welling up. I shook them back, refusing to give the monster the joy. "Stevie, are you alright, honey?" I nodded. He apparently figured that he wouldn't get me to crack, and instead asked Amelia. She was more than happy to read her entry. It was, of course, about Inuyasha. Damien watched me closely.

The class ended. Next period was lunch.

"Come here, Stevie," Damien said. I walked forward, journal clutched under my arm. He told me to lay it on the desk. I didn't argue. I unlocked it. He read it. I watch the light of realization enter his eyes. I brushed my stringy brown hair behind my ear. My brown eyes flicked over the room. He finally looked up. "So, who's the lucky man?" he asked.

"I can't tell," I said, shaking my head. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"And, why not?"

"I was threatened." His mouth opened in shock. I felt a grim comfort in that. The vamps were psychic. They usually knew when something was amiss.

"Tell me." Something in his eyes told me I could trust him.

"It's Inuyasha," I admitted quietly. It felt good to have it off my chest. His eyes showed his piecing the puzzle together. I told my tale of woes and of Amelia the monster, not the sweet girl he knew. He didn't doubt my story. I could tell he understood my need for keeping my journal a secret. As I finished my tale I said, "Please, Professor Damien. You mustn't tell anyone!" He nodded.

"I won't. I won't." His hand touched mine. "Thank you for trusting me." I mimicked his nod.

"Thank you for listening." I was dismissed to lunch.

"Hey, Stevie! Where you been?" Inuyasha asked when I sat down. I shrugged.

"Here and there. Damien held me after class." He frowned.

"Was it about the skipping thing?" I shook my head.

"I wouldn't read my journal."

"Why not?"

"It's private." He shrugged, obviously thinking it nothing more than a "girl thing". He leaned over the table.

"Where are we going to hide tomorrow?" he whispered. I felt a thought pop up its head. _Amelia doesn't know his secret. _

"Well, they know about the lake. So, we can go and stalk Wal-Mart." He snorted.

"Wal-Mart?" My voice became semi-defensive.

"It's the only twenty-four hour store I can immediately think of." He shrugged. It was a plan. Then, the monster sat next to him, clinging to him as if he were the only thing that kept her from drowning. I toyed with the idea of using my water affinity to make her drown. I tossed it aside. Too obvious. I couldn't tell him about the day in the snow. I was trapped.

"Hello, Amelia." She smiled, her perfect teeth shining. I saw the ugly face behind it though. Her whole face read of innocence but, her eyes, eyes pale and as cold as ice, they whispered, _Remember what I said. _Her voice was high-pitched and sweet.

"Hello, Stevie. How are you?" I nodded and lied through my teeth.

"I'm good, all good. And you?" Inuyasha draped a lazy arm over her shoulder. His expression read to any guy in the area, _She's mine. _One guy dared to venture his eyes over to me. Inuyasha looked at him, smiling, but his eyes said, _Look at her again, and you're dead. She's mine, too._ But, everyone could tell the difference in the expressions. One was that of a jealous boyfriend; the other that of an over-protective brother. The bell for lunch's end rang, and I left for class, grateful that I had two more classes with Inuyasha and no more with the monster.

**So, chapter two ended. Let me explain something. People have complained about me making him a fledgling and about his age. I'm not going to get defensive. So, let me explain. I've already said this story sprouted from a dream. In my dream, Inuyasha was a fledgling and he looked nineteen, just like in the anime/manga. So, don't blame me. Blame my subconscious. Okay? Now, I have to go ut away my laundry. Sorry for my plot holes, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	3. Blame it on the Rain

**Well, well, well, back so soon… Never expected it. But, I found unexpected inspiration in the form of my favorite band. Anyone ever heard the song "Blame it on the Rain" by He is We? No? You're loss. Anyways, if you have then you would know how perfect the song is for this situation. But, while the song will be mentioned, it will also include my dream, as promised. Okay? So, I hope you're over your shock by now and will get started. Read On! **

Another day passed. It was Saturday. Another fateful day of life with Inuyasha and the monster. At lunch, all Amelia did was cling to Inuyasha and complain about everything, including the fact that he was sitting with me. Give me a break. He sat there every day. I wanted to punch her lights out. I managed to restrain myself.

I sat in my room after lunch, ear buds blasting the He is We "My Forever" CD. The, a song that I knew all too well came on. "Blame it on the Rain". The lyrics floated in my mind. _You got me caught in all this mess. I guess, we can blame it on the rain_. And, what a mess my life was. _My pain is knowing I can't have you. I can't have you. _The day in the snow drifted back to me, the monster screaming that all I'd ever wanted was something I would never have. The chorus flitted through my ears. _Tell me, does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say or the way you move? Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Tell me, am I crazy or is this more than a crush? _It was much more than a crush. I thought back to how wonderful yesterday had been until we got caught skipping. I thought of how I felt. _I catch my breath, the one you took the moment you entered the room. My heart, it breaks at the thought of her holding you. _The chorus began anew and I wondered, _Why does she get to have him? _I closed my eyes and stopped thinking, simply listening to the flow of the music, to the beat and the rhythm and the simple melody of the lyrics. _Maybe I'm alone in this but I find peace in solitude knowing if I had but just one kiss this whole room would be glowing. We'd be glowing. We'd be glowing. _I daydreamed of how it would be if he were mine, not hers. Just , the chorus started once more, drawing the song to a close.

I turned off my iPod then, preferring the silence in the midst of my thoughts. _Maybe it's time to admit it, _I thought. _He'll never be mine. _Then, as if the very universe itself was trying to prove me wrong, a knock sounded at my door. I recognized it immediately. Nine light raps by the knuckles, then fingers drumming impatiently against the door. It was Inuyasha. I leaped up, knocking my iPod off my lap and opened the door.

"Yo," he said simply. Just that one word was enough to make me catch my breath. My thoughts idly drifted back to the song. I smiled.

"What's up?" He walked in and sat on the bed opposite mine. I had no roommate.

"Well, some of us are going out to the lake to hang out. I'm not sure why. Maybe just because it's been so boring around here lately." I looked him up and down. Today he wore his hair down. His gold eyes were alert as always and his keen ears twitched at every little word. He wore baggy sweatpants and a grey sweater. Apparently it had gotten colder while I locked myself in the room. He picked up my iPod.

"He is We? They are not even that good." Coincidentally, the only song he really liked by them was "Blame it on the Rain". Well, that and "Kiss it Better", which was slightly depressing. I smirked.

"Hey, I like them. Don't knock my favorite band." He rolled his eyes and set my iPod down next to him.

"So, back to why I came. Are you in?" I only just remembered about the group by the lake. I nodded.

"I'm in."

We arrived at the lake, holding hands in a friendly sort of way. I was very keenly aware of his hand in mine, warm and callused from wielding a sword for many years. Our arms swung slowly back and forth as we walked and talked. I was delighted to see Amelia was there, glaring at our joined hands. We walked over to her together. I smiled at her.

"Hello, Amelia." She simply grimaced and walked away. Inuyasha shrugged. We stood in front of the lake when and idea hit me. I stood on top of a rock formation next to the lake and began to speak. Most of them new not my face nor my name.

"Hey, everyone. I know most of you who know my face simply know me for my water affinity. Very few of you even know that, let alone my name. But, as having a water affinity, I'm going to do something that will make this get together a bit more interesting!" Stepping down, I walked in front of the lake, all eyes on me, I froze it.

The ice flowed slowly, thick and white, over the deep blue water. In places in changed the shape so that little benches and things like that formed in the ice. I was also going to make it snow, but that was beyond my abilities as of yet. To my surprise, someone else did that. I was not aware we had another water affinity in the school. Almost everyone ran back to the dorms to get jackets. Then, the fun commenced.

Students ice skated. Some just lazed around on the benches. To everyone's dismay, Shaunee now stood on the makeshift podium as I had done earlier. There were many groans of irritation. Some simply shouted their disappointment. I yelled over them.

"Come on, Professor! We're just having a little fun!" Inuyasha glanced at me. He was used to me riding the tide and playing by the rules. Shaunee smiled.

"Who said I'm here to stop the party? I'm simply here to make sure that a teacher is present. Please, continue!" And, so, the party commenced.

I ice-skated a while, then laid on an ice bench with Inuyasha, me lying on is out-stretched arm, just talking. It was bliss. Then, Amelia intruded on my heaven.

"Inuyasha," she began in that whiny voice of hers. "Why are you with _her_? I'm your girlfriend!" She then proceeded to literally pull him to his feet by his arm and drag him over to a separate bench, where they kissed and snuggled and made idiotic lovey dovey faces at each other. It was sickening. So, I found my small group of friends and ice-skated. Seeing as it was Saturday, we were out all night (day), and were still out when night came. Night… Wait, tonight was the new moon. I had forgotten, and, apparently so had Inuyasha. I made a quick excuse and quickly went over to where Inuyasha laid snuggling with the atrocious thing he called his girlfriend.

He saw me and his attention shifted entirely to me. This greatly displease Amelia. We both ignored her.

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked in a harsh whisper. He looked completely clueless.

"No?" he said, ending it like a question. I sighed.

"It's a new moon, idiot!" His eyes widened in shock, then flashed in fear. But, him being his hot-headed self got defensive.

"I am not an idiot, idiot!" I shook my head.

"We don't have time for this." I did the same as Amelia had earlier. Her eyes widened in anger and shock.

"Inuyasha! I wasn't done yet!"

"I have to go, Amelia. Don't follow me," he said, not so gently.

"What's wrong? Maybe I could do something to help," she purred seductively.

"I said no, Amelia!" We both then turned and walked away, careful not to slip on the ice. We ran into my room. All the girls were by the lake. We entered the room not a moment too soon, for just as the door close, Inuyasha morphed.

"Well, that's that," I said. He nodded, content to just hang out until the sun rose again.

"I hope Amelia didn't follow us…" I nodded. Then, he looked at me funny.

"You got a problem?" I snapped. He chuckled.

"Nah, I was just wondering if maybe there was a guy in this school who you wanted to get you hands on." My breath hitched. I wanted so bad to say no. But, I couldn't outright lie to him.

"Maybe."

"Who?" He looked ready to punch something. I shook my head. He shook his in exasperation. We curled up on the bed and my thoughts drifted once more to "Blame it on the Rain". We laid and we talked, me playing with his soft, now black, hair. We eventually fell asleep, me lying in his chest with his arm around me. He thought that it meant nothing, it was innocent. The thought made me want to laugh. If only he knew.

**So that's my chapter. I already have plans for the next chapter, as well. This may just be the most well potted out story I've ever had. Yay me! So, leave opinions and review. If you haven't noticed, I have a slight obsession with the band He is We. Haha, oh well. I will leave you people be now. Hope you enjoyed, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	4. He Finds My Journal

**Hi! I decided this story was due for an update. HMBH is obviously next, but this story is actually almost done. Only this chapter and one more to go. So, without further ado, chapter 4! Read On!**

I sat on my bed after he left later. Goddess, I was still tired. But, instead of going back to sleep, I grabbed my journal. To my surprise, only one page remained blank. I wrote.

_Journal, _

_Today is the last day I have to share my secrets with you. Thank you for harboring them. This being the last day, I will tell you the one thing I have never told anyone. I will tell you his name. Yes, his name, the name of my love. I love him, you know this. His name is Inuyasha. He's my best friend. And, I love him._

_For the last time- Sincerely Yours, _

_Stevie Nightshade_

With that, I locked it, clutched it to my side, and fell back to sleep.

_**Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha walked, looking for Stevie. Or, he supposed, it would do to find Amelia. She _was _his girlfriend after all. Then again, that might not last too much longer. She was too clingy. He didn't do clingy. Eventually, his feet found Stevie's door and he knocked, nine quick raps of his knuckles. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He turned the knob, finding the door to be unlocked. He slipped inside and saw her sleeping soundly. He was about to go and find Amelia when he spotted the small book in her arms. He gently pried it from her.

The book was locked. The key was around her neck. Gently, he lifted it. She didn't stir. Unlocking, he flipped to the first page.

_Journal, _

_Today I am required to write about the thing I care for most, as I will have to until you are filed to the last page. So, I will talk about him. He's sweet and he cares for me. But, does he care for me in the way I care for him? _

_Sincerely, _

_Stevie Nightshade_

He read the journal and all the while wondered who she talked about. He got angry. She was worth anything, good enough for anyone. Who could be this guy causing her so much pain? He'd kill them. He'd find them and kill them. He would jump for her in a heartbeat. Not that she knew that.

On and on he read. With each page, his anger and curiosity grew. A bell rang in his head when she mentioned a day in the snow. He saw her lying there all over again and wondered. But surely not? He read until the very last page. He read it over and over, his anger evaporating. His name? His name was the name she wrote? But… He'd never thought… His anger at himself flared. How could he have been so stupid? It had been staring him in the face and he had ignored it. He had been so distracted by Amelia and- His internal rant broke off. Amelia. He thought about the entry where Stevie had mentioned the day in the snow. It was Amelia. The monster in disguise was Amelia.

He cursed himself out loud. Stevie stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha?" she asked groggily. He froze. And that's when her eyes fell on the open journal.

_**Stevie**_

I screamed. At least, I think it was me. I was too mortified to really make the connection. Inuyasha shushed me and I cried. I saw it. He had been on the last page. He knew. He knew.

"Shhhhhh," he whispered. "I'll make everything okay now."

"It will never be okay! You don't love me," I told him. In answer, he kissed me. I almost immediately kissed him back, my body reacting before my mind to what my heart had wanted for so long.

"Yes I do," he whispered against my lips.

"But, Amelia… And those other girls…"

"All because I wanted you. But you never seemed interested." I laughed. We had both spent so long wanting each other, never knowing if the reverse was true. He laughed too. But, then the thought crashed on me.

"Amelia."

"I told you, I only want you." I shook my head and told him the whole story of the day in the snow. His grip on me tightened. "She won't hurt you. I would never let her." I nodded, but I was still unsure of whether I believed him or not. We laid there in peaceful bliss, waiting for the world outside to intrude. He rolled over to kiss me again and I stopped him. I really didn't want to but I had to.

"We can't do this now. I refuse to be the other woman. I'm sorry." He nodded, understanding. So we just laid their, enjoying the company of each other. We talked like always, almost as if nothing had changed. But, everything had changed. That was about when Amelia opened my door and walked in, the wrath of the devil in her eyes.

**And, cut. Suspense, yes? Very fun, very fun. I hope you enjoyed. I know it was short but I needed more content for the next chapter, which I cut from this one. Sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Glad to have this done, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


	5. He Loves Me

**And here we are for the last time. That's right, this is chapter five of **_**I Love Him. **_**That means there isn't. any. more. Sorry, I was channeling my inner Louis Tomlinson. If you understand that reference, you get a cookie! Anyways, we'll pick up where we left off, with declarations of love and Amelia bursting into her dorm. I don't have much else to say. My emotional words will come during the last A/N. Read On! **

Amelia walked slowly into the room, fire in her eyes. She walked around Inuyasha, now standing. Her fingernails dragged over him, from his chest to his shoulder, to his back, and to his other shoulder and around and around and around.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here with her when you could be with me?" she purred, daggers in her eyes as she looked at me.

"We had some things to discuss," he answered coolly, being careful not to lose his temper.

"You would have had so much more fun…" she licked her teeth. "With me." I glared.

"Get out of my room," I said, anger burning.

"This doesn't involve you, you little tramp. Now scamper off and stare at someone else who's not mine already!" Inuyasha carefully disentangled himself from Amelia. From the look in her blue eyes said it all- she'd misspoken. She'd lost the battle before it had started.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha said, cold fury in his voice. His eyes were ice.

"Darling," she said innocently, draping herself over him. "Are we really going to let a little slip of temper get between us?" He moved away from her, eyes getting colder by the second. I shivered, knowing that I'd feel horrible having those eyes turned on me.

"Maybe I wouldn't if I didn't know about what happened that day when I found Stevie lying in the snow." He narrowed his eyes at her. "But you know all about that, don't you?" Amelia turned her eyes on me. Whereas Inuyasha's were cold as ice, cold enough to burn, hers were made of blue fire. They burned holes in my face but I refused to back down. Inuyasha loved me and she would _not _take him away.

"You little bi-" I cut her off.

"No, no," I said, wagging my finger at her. "Language." And then I punched her in the face. Inuyasha gasped. Alright, so I didn't like violence. The hooker had messed with me for far too long. Amelia pressed a hand to her bleeding lip.

"You'll pay for that." She raked her long nails across my cheek. I slapped her.

"That's for clawing me and fighting dirty." I kicked her in her stomach. "And that's for pushing me down and spitting at me." I pulled her hair back up to her feet. "And that's for telling me Inuyasha only talked to me out of pity." I pushed her back down and fell of her bottom.

"Inuyasha! I'm your girlfriend. Are you going to let her do that?" Inuyasha helped her to her feet.

"You're not my girlfriend anymore." He looked at me. "Stevie is." He paused, suddenly unsure. "If she wants to be." I reached and took his hand.

"Of course," I said. Amelia screamed, a sound more like an animal than the pretty petite blonds everyone else saw. "Now if you would please leave my room?" I asked politely. She screamed again and stormed out.

"She's not gonna bother you anymore," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. I wrapped my hands in turn around his neck.

"I know." I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him as I had so longed to do.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips and I laughed, loving the sound of the words.

"I love you too." I took his hand and we walked out of my dorm, eager to let the world know that we were a thing now, and that no one could come in between.

_**One Year Later**_

I looked at Inuyasha, his crescent filled in blue, his tattoo two swords curving delicately down the his chin, reflecting his own sword from long ago. I reached up and felt my own face, smooth and flawless. I knew that if you looked in a mirror, I would have a patter of water drops falling delicately down my cheeks, stemming from my own crescent. He stood at the boats steering wheel.

"We're about to head on open water," he said. "It's only for about an hour then we'll be back at the mainland." He wouldn't tell me where we were going. I nodded and came to stand next to him.

"I love you, so much," I whispered, playing with his hair. I needed to touch him in order to believe he was mine, that this life could really be ours. He rested his hand on top of mine.

"I love you too." I turned to stand at the side of the boat. I watched the water fly up, loving how you could see every little drop of water flying into the air , or how it formed into almost a solid shape, before rejoining the giant mass of the ocean. It was like liquid crystal, gorgeous and perfectly clear, but only there for an instant.

I walked back over to Inuyasha, wanting to be near him. I looked out as we approached the end of land surrounding the bay, where you could see the open waters through it and grinned. We'd go back to Tulsa eventually- it was home. But, it was nice to get away and just be together. I sat down next to him and leaned on his side. I didn't know what else to say for the moment so I remained silent, content to simply sit next to him. I started to hum "Blame it on the Rain" softly, but he caught it.

"That again?" I just shrugged.

"It reminds me things aren't like that anymore. That you're mine, forever and always." We had just head into open waters- nothing to crash into. He bent down and kissed my lips and my every doubt in the world was washed away for the moment our lips moved together in harmony.

"I'm yours, forever," he whispered. "You don't need anything else to remind of that when you've got me sitting next to you- my love, my heart, my own."

"You never need to fear losing me either. This is where I'll be forever- by your side." We kissed again before he had to turn his attention back to steering the boat. I ran my fingers through his hair where it tickled at my face. I looked around me and sighed contentedly. This was all I had ever wanted. And, as we headed towards the sunset like couples always did in fairy tales, I sat- perfectly happy knowing I belonged right where I was and that what I had always need needed me.

I took out my old journal and scribbled on the back cover with the pen I'd kept inside.

_Dear Journal, _

_So here I am a year later. The Monster in Disguise is not a problem. I have amazing news for you journal. I hope you'll be happy for me. Because, I love him. But, not only that- he loves me. _

_For the very last time, _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Stevie Nightshade _

A tear fell, saying good bye to my journal- it held so many memories for me, and had been a friend to me when no one else would listen. But, I replayed the last words of the last entry in my head. _I love him. But, not only that- he loves me. _She grinned up at him, knowing he wasn't looking.

_He loves me. _

**And that's how it ends. I always hate the ending, I grew attached to this story- very. I don't really want to put it away and send it off to sit in my story list, never to be updated again. Thank you to all of you who kept waiting, despite the long breaks between updates. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed. Can I please get a round of applause for me completing my first story (**_**Destined **_**doesn't count because there was a sequel). It's a very bitter sweet moment, and I'm grateful to everyone who favorited and reviewed and alerted and so on and so forth. I'm not quite sure how to stop talking. I'll post tomorrow. Before I go just a moment of silence please? … … … … Okay, now I'll just shut my yap and probably head to bed. Oh, and what was your favorite part- of this story or just this chapter? Least favorite? Oh, God, this is really long now. Sincerely yours, StevieRae2011, signing off! **

**P.S. I just signed off for the last time on this story. I hope I did the ending the justice it deserved. ****  
><strong>


End file.
